spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Lee (Real)
Looking for another version of Stan Lee? Check out the Stan Lee diambiguation page. Stan "The Man" Lee is an American comic book writer and one of Marvel Comics main creative forces who has created at least 2/3 of all Marvel characters. Some of these charaters include Spider-Man, Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Thor, X-Men, Iron Man, and others. Roles 6978978978879.PNG| Stan Lee Biography Early life and career Stanley Martin Lieber was born on December 28, 1922, in New York city to Romanian immigrants Celia and Jack Lieber. With part of his childhood spent during the Great Depression, Lieber and his younger brother, Larry, watched his parents struggle to make ends meet for the family. Lieber, who later shortened his name to "Lee" as a writer, went on to be hired as an office assistant at Timely Comics in 1939 and became an interim editor for the company in the early 1940's. Lee also served domestically in the army during World War II, working as a writer and illustrator. Co-creating the Fantastic Four In the early 60's, Lee was called upon by his boss to create a series for Marvel Comics (Timely's new name) that could compete with rival DC Comics' hit title Justice League of America. Citing writing influences like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Jules Verne, and following the encouragement of his wife Joan, Lee did away with some of the usual superhero conventions. Hence, with artist and co-creator Jack Kirby, the fantastic Four was born in 1961. A slew of new Marvel creations soon followed, including the Hulk, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Daredevil and the X-Men. Marvel Comics beccame a highly popular franchise, and Stan Lee was promoted to editorial director and publisher in 1972. He later moved to the West Coast to be involved in Marvel's film ventures and eventually became chairman emeritus. Lee was particularly known for his dynamism with copy and for imbuing his characters with a sense of humanity, tackling real-world issues like bigotry and drug use, which would influence comics for decades. An outgoing, humorous showman, he also developed a number of slogans as part of his shtick, including a Latin-derived call to rise, "Excelsior!" Witnessing the rise of a blockbuster industry Lee has become involved in a variety of multimedia projects while also serving as an ambassador for Marvel, even though he has filed lwsuits against the company and been the subject of debate over appropriate compensation for comic creators. The writer has seen Marvel develop into an entity that has inspired blockbuster film entertainment like the Iron Man and X-Men series, Thor and Avengers. Lee started intellectual property company POW! Entertainment in 2001 and the following year published his autobiography, Excelsior! The Amazing Life of Stan Lee. Later in the decade he recieved a Medal of Arts honor from President George W. Bush and launched the History channel show Stan Lee's Superhumans, a series that looked at people with remarkable skills and abilities. 2012 saw more new ventures. Lee co-wrote a graphic novel, Romeo and Juliet: The War, which landed on The New York Time's best-seller list and launched a YouTube channel, Stan Lee's World of Heroes, which features comic, comedy and sci-fi content. At the end of the year Stan Lee turned 90. As executive producer *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius *Enter the Punisher Episodes written by Stan Lee *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Alien Costume, Part I Episodes starred in Gallery 8908970897.jpg 89789798789.jpeg 8697896223543.jpg 67897897898.jpg 6787976786.jpg 789089708079.PNG| Stan Lee and John Semper Jr. Trivia *Despite being credited as an executive producer for the entire series Stan Lee only had influence over the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Originally John Semper Jr. was going to have Norman Osborn become the Hobgoblin and his original idea for the series never included the Green Goblin. Stan Lee was able to intervene and made it to where Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) and Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) both appeared in the series. *In the 1990's Stan Lee wrote a script treatment for a live action Spider-Man movie that never got made (and is separate from the James Cameron movie). Stan Lee then gave a copy of the script to John Semper Jr. to reference somrthing called the Spidey Van which never got used in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Stan Lee claimed to check "every premise, every outline, every script, every model sheet, every storyboard, everything to do with putting the show together." To ensure the stories were told faithfully, Lee and producer John Semper Jr. recurited writers who had experience for the comic books to work on the scripts, among them was Gerry Conway and Marv Wolfman. Category:A-Z Category:Cast Category:Production staff Category:Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends actors in Spider-Man: TAS